The New Kid
by Karen1121
Summary: Just a cute piece of making new friends!


Mayu snickered haughtily, turning away. "You actually want my help? I thought you said they were just 'silly cartoons'." She began tidying her collection of brightly colored novels, slyly stealing a glance at her brother.

Oliver shifted awkwardly and leaned on the door frame. "Mayu, please," he said desperately. "I'm sorry I made fun of your obsession, okay? Just help me out here!"

"What's in it for me?" she asked casually, not looking up from her books.

Oliver paused, thinking. "I'll, uh, do all your chores for a week."

"A month."

"Fine."

Mayu spun around to face him, her frilly skirt flaring out elegantly. "Right, then! Let's get started!" She clasped her hands excitedly and ran to grab a textbook.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on the chair near her desk.

Mayu flicked through the pages, quickly finding her spot. "Alright, repeat after me."

* * *

The next day, Oliver watched the minute hand's monotonous trek all morning, fighting to pay attention in class. Despite his valiant efforts, however, he was unable to remember even which subject he was supposed to be listening to.

Finally, just as Oliver had started slumping onto his desk, the bell shrieked that lunchtime had arrived. Oliver jerked up from his desk, suddenly full of energy. He quickly gathered his things and ran out to the hall, trying to avoid getting jostled and squished as he navigated the crowded hallways.

"Hey, Ollie," his friends called as they caught up. "What's the big rush?"

"Can't talk!" Oliver replied, hardly slowing down. "I'll see you guys later!" he promised and sped off toward the cafeteria, leaving a puzzled group of faces in his wake.

Freeing himself from the crowd, Oliver burst into the lunch room and nearly collided with an indignant lunch worker. Before she could properly lecture him, he issued a hasty apology and rushed over to an empty corner of the room.

The cafeteria, like most of the school, was a bit small for the number of students it contained. As more students filtered in, the various sounds of chairs scraping across concrete and ringing voices calling to each other joined into a murmuring thunder of noise.

Oliver nervously scanned the room, watching the steady stream of students entering and filing into line like clockwork. He patted his coat pockets, searching for a set of notecards. He found them in his left pocket and pulled them out with trembling hands.

As he flipped through his notes, he glanced up and scanned the room again. The murmur of conversation had risen to a thudding roar as the cafeteria continued to fill up.

Finally, he spotted her. She was across the room, sitting by herself. Her red jumper and matching bunny-themed lunchbox separated her from the crowd.

Oliver took a deep breath and put his notes back in his pocket. He started to cross the room, clumsily maneuvering through the maze of students and tables. His heart beat faster with every step until he was sure it would burst. He desperately hoped she wouldn't be bothered by his intrusion.

All too quickly, Oliver found himself a few feet away from the girl's table. He cleared his throat softly, not wanting to startle her. "E-excuse me?"

The girl looked up from her lunch, her face questioning but kind.

Oliver tilted his hat politely. "K-konnichi wa," he stuttered. "Watashi wa Oliver desu."

The girl's eyes brightened at the familiar words, and she smiled. "Hajimemashite," she replied. "Kaai Yuki desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Oliver pulled out his notes and shuffled through them quickly. "Yukkuri onegaishimasu?" He smiled sheepishly. "W-watashi wa Nihon-go wo benkyou shimasu."

The girl laughed softly. "Daijobu desu. Ha-ji-me-ma-shi-te," she repeated. She gestured to herself, "Ka-a-i Yu-ki desu. Do-u-zo yo-ro-shi-ku."

"Douzo yoroshiku," Oliver repeated. He gestured to the seat next to Yuki. "May I?"

Yuki nodded happily.

"Th-that's about all the Japanese I know," he admitted as he sat down. "Sumimasen!"

Yuki laughed. "It's okay! English is okay, but… very hard."

"Well, you sound great to me," Oliver replied. "How long have you been in America?"

"Few weeks. It's very different." Yuki paused and looked up at him. "But it's better with a friend!"

Oliver laughed. "Glad to hear it! I think we're going to be great friends!"


End file.
